


Found You

by beigybabylizzy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: Is it possible to love someone who doesn't even exist? To fall truly deeply in love?Caged behind bars of a tragic accident, Sana was helplessly captivated by her own grief and sorrow. She was never the Minatozaki Sana her sister, Mina, knew. She was chained by the love she lost – unable to move-on. However, things began to slowly change when Sana met a girl with beautiful eyes like of a porcelain doll in a park. As they get to spend together, Sana felt something she never expect to feel again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Names and personalities of the characters in this story do not represent the idols on real life. This is purely made with the author's imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> DO NOT COPY. Forgery is a crime.

"Sana," a girl with pitch black hair called. "Sana."

Sana turns around and was met by two pair of arms wrapping her waist.

"Easy there, Dahyun!" Sana exclaimed.

"Are you ready to go to Momo's?" Dahyun asked.

"You bet!"

The held their hands and walked outside Sana's house. Sana's car was parked outside and stopped.

"What's up?" Dahyun asked.

"Why don't we just take a cab this time?"

"A cab? Why take a cab when I can just drive? We’re going to waste money as well…" Dahyun pouted. "It's been _forever_ since I last hold a wheel and press the gas and break, Sana."

Sana pinched Dahyun's cheeks, which the youngest released a groan. Sana then kissed Dahyun's forehead. "Okay, okay. You'll drive. _But_ be careful. Last time you almost hit a girl crossing the streets!"

The two sang a song while they travel their way to Momo's place. They were both consumed by the beat of the music. When the stoplight turned red, the music stopped. Dahyun looks at Sana with a smile – curving up her eyes, and lips almost reaching her cheeks.

"I love you, Sana." Said Dahyun, holding Sana's hand.

Sana chuckled. "Why are you saying that out of the blue?" she pulled Dahyun and met her lips. "I love you too, Dubu."

Just then, a loud sharp noise shocked Sana. The car they are both into was hit by another car. With the impact, the car was thrown away to the air – landing 24 meters away from the other car.

Everything happened in slow motion. Sana couldn't process everything that had happened.

The car was tilted upside down. The ambulance came and tended the victims of the crash. Sana, still in pain and affected by the accident, forced her eyes to open. She was laying on the cold road. She can only hear a sharp sound, see the people gathering around them and medical personnel rushing towards the scene. She wandered her eyes and looked for Dahyun.

"D-Dah… hyun…" Sana mumbled. "Dahyun…"

Dahyun was still inside the wrecked black Maserati. Blood all over her face, and rapidly pouring out her open wound.

"Sana. Sana. Sana!"

Sana opened her eyes and found herself on her bed.

"Wake up, Sana!" A girl with black hair shouted, pulling the covers from Sana. "Get up and get fixed! God, of all days to be sleeping late. We're going to work."

"Okay, Mina."

Mina sternly looks at Sana. "Don't you dare go back to sleep, sis. It's rush hour today and you need to get your butt moving!" She then left the room, closing the door.

Sana stares at the ceiling. A tear fell down her face and she sobbed. She covered her tearing eyes with her arms, she bit her index finger to lower down her cries—hoping her sister won't hear her.

"Dahyun…"

 


	2. The warmth brought by

Sizzling noise of meat and rice can be heard in the kitchen. The smoke rose to the vent, and oil splashed out of the metallic utensil. 

"That's the last order, Momo! We're closing up the café afterwards, okay?" A white skinned girl wearing an apron said to the chef. The chef pushed the dish out of the counter, already packed to take-out. Mina then gave the order to the customer with a smile on her lips. 

"Just by smelling this, I know it would make me come here to order this again and again, Mina! I'll give my feedback to this new dish of yours!" The customer complimented.

"You are most welcome! Don't forget to go back to MiMi's this Thursday! We'll have a live performance of Yoo Jeongyeon." Mina announced. As the customer went out, Mina released a sigh, "What a day! At least we made some new customers."

"I finished washing the dishes, and cleaning the tables and the floor, Mina." Sana said, in her unenthusiastic tone.

"Great!" Mina exclaimed. She looks at Momo from the kitchen door, "Momo, is the kitchen done?" She asked.

"Just cleaning up the pans and spatula, and I'm ready to go! You two can go ahead home first if you want to?" Momo shouted back.

Mina objected, "We'll wait for you!"

Sana wrapped her neck with a long red scarf, knitted by someone she knew before. She took her sling bag and tapped Mina's shoulders – catching her sister's attention.

"Can I head home first?" Sana asked

"Oh," Mina's expression changed, "it's also today, huh?"

Sana remained silent.

"Sana," Mina sighed. "That was 3 years ago. 3 years, Sana. Not that I'm bring rude or anything, but don't you think it's better if you—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sana spat. "Our parents' death anniversary today is enough. I don’t want to talk about _that_ thing from the past, Mina."

Mina released another sigh and pats the latter's shoulders. "Head straight home, okay? Momo will drive me home. Don’t worry, I'll be fine."

Sana slowly walked along the ice-filled pathway to the park. The few cars run pass the road; the street was empty like the night sky in a rainy day. She tightens her scarf and warmed her hands in her coat. She mindlessly walked with smoke coming out of her nostrils. It's -13 degrees Celsius outside, she thought. Arriving at the deserted park, she sat on a bench and raised her chin up to the sky. The snow was slowly falling down, and it made Sana remember a memory from before:

_It was snowing. At the same time, at the same place, same night. It was only the both of them sitting on the same park bench – looking up to the sky. Her head resting on Sana's, and their hands locked with each other. Just them, the snow, and the silence._

"Found you!" 

Sana got disturbed with her thoughts, and was surprised by the newcomer.

"I knew you would be here!" The girl exclaimed.

Sana faintly smiled at her – faint yet filled with emotions. A kind of smile she never showed ever since the accident happened 3 years ago. The girl finally sat beside Sana and covered her mouth with her scarf. The girl was wearing Sana never saw her wear before, usually she wears her winter coat almost every day. 

"Don't you feel… cold?" Sana asked her, with an eyebrow raised. "It's -13 degrees out here, _Jihyo_."

Jihyo smiled at Sana, even though she cannot see it because of the scarf, Sana knows Jihyo is smiling. The way Jihyo's beautiful eyes curve up, she know Jihyo is happy.

"No. I am not cold, Sana. If I was, I'd be shaking!"

"How did you find me anyway?" Asked Sana. But no matter how many times she asked Jihyo, the latter will always reply the same thing: _I just can_. Sana wouldn't bother asking anymore questions even though she's curious. She no longer asked, nor explained her side since the event 3 years ago.

"We met a year ago, huh?" Sana smiled.

A year ago, Sana was sitting on the same bench under the rain. She was quietly crying – her tears unnoticeable due to the drops of rain landing on her face. Sana was weeping her heart out – hoping that the heavy pain will come out of her chest. She walked away from the bench – not knowing where to go. Then, Jihyo appeared out of the blue and somehow broke the mask that Sana wore the past 2 years. She broke down in front of the stranger, all Jihyo could do was comfort her.

Sana and Jihyo became friends ever since. Jihyo barely talks about herself, and she prefers to hear about Sana's life more than Sana wants to know about Jihyo's. The two would sit on the park bench, watching people come and go; sometimes they go to Han River at night and talk while drinking their coffee. Jihyo doesn't bother Sana with questions about the particular day about Sana crying in the park. She knows it's something hard for Sana to tell, or worse – heart breaking.

"Yeah. I met you here in this park a year ago. You were crying that time! Gosh! I never felt so worried before. I knew you need someone, and I'm glad I found you, Sana. You really _need_ someone."

Sana giggled. "You know, you're always there when I need someone. I find it strange—yet magical. I mean, it's like you know when I'm about to break down, and you'd come to comfort me—somehow."

"Oh? Well, in my case, I just feel like seeing you, ya'know? Because, I'm just wandering around Seoul on my own—not knowing on what to do! And, I just, I don't know, want to see you. Knowing you even just for a year, I know where you are and where you to go to. So I just can find you so easy."

Sana smiled and rested her head on Jihyo's shoulders. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Sana. I guess, spending time together relieved you from the terror of the past."

"Did you know why I was pathetically crying under the rain that day? And the months after?" Sana said. Jihyo shakes her head – obviously she doesn't know. "I was heartbroken. Wait, let me rephrase that, I was mad at myself."

"Pardon? Mad?"

Sana sat up straight. She sighed and white smoke went out of her mouth. "This day… is filled with four events. First, our friendship was born today (last year); second, the death anniversary of my parents (which you know already); third, today is the anniversary and…" Mina paused, "is also the day when I lost the one special and dear to me."

Jihyo's attention was locked on Sana. The story she was _dying_ to hear is being told by Sana herself. 

"My parents died on a car crash today. Mina and I were devastated. We both got over it, we were both in our 19's when they died. As for me, it wasn't that fast though. However, this person helped me." Sana began. Her slight smile was filled with a sign of joy as she told Jihyo the story. "She was my girlfriend."

"Oh, you have—had, a girlfriend? I didn't know."

Sana chuckled. "You didn't asked! Will you let me continue now?"

"Fire away!"

"Continuing. Her name is Kim Dahyun. Dahyun—she's versatile, she's _really_ skilled and talented, she's filled with joy and laughter. It's like… no negativity can come to her, like a shield that blocks the negative vibe away. Dahyun is—became—my light. If the event from the past didn't happen, Dahyun and I would be celebrating our 5th anniversary today."

"Sana, I hope you wouldn't mind. How did you lost Dahyun?" Jihyo asked, that made the smile from Sana's mouth fade away. "Did she broke up with you?"

Sana shakes her head as a _no_. "No, Jihyo. She did not broke up with me. It's far more painful than a break-up actually."

"She cheated?"

" _She died_ ,"

Sana answered so fast that Jihyo couldn't process what she said. Both girls looks at each other's eyes with the silence slowly consuming their surroundings. Jihyo wasn't expecting to hear something dreadful. She felt bad for asking. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Why are you saying sorry? You don't have to." Sana clicked her tongue. "I always wonder why people would say sorry if they heard something so tragic happened in another person's life. They don't even mean it like a hundred percent! Those are half-assed comments…"

"How did Dahyun die?"

Sana closed her eyes and looks at the cars the passed by the park. "Car crash," Sana replied. "Dahyun died in a car crash."

"Oh…"

"I was—we were, in the car. She was driving. We were on our way to the house where my sister's girlfriend is living, you know, Momo?" Jihyo nods her head. Sana proceeds on telling the story, "It was snowing as well, that day—this day. We were inside the car singing to our favourite song. Then she suddenly said _I love you_ to me. I never thought… those are her last words before we were hit by another car, and she…"

"You don't have to continue if it's too much to endure, Sana." Jihyo said, pulling Sana close for a hug. "I'll always be the shoulder for you to cry on."

Jihyo heard Sana's low snivels. 

_Is it possible to love someone who no longer exists in this world?_ Jihyo said to herself. 

Sana wiped her tears away and leaned her back on the bench. "Since Dahyun's death, I realized I changed into someone else. I no longer laugh sincerely, I no longer smile like I used to before, I no longer explain myself nor ask. I became dull and complicated, I just want to be alone. It feels like I'm trapped in a cage and tied with hundreds of chains." She said. "A car crash. A damn car crash! Why does it always have to be a car crash! Why does it have to be Dahyun! Why not me?! Why must I be the one who survived and not Dahyun?! I was so mad at myself. I'm mad because if I didn't force her to come with me, she won't die. If only I argued with her to just take a cab, she won't die. It's all my fault…"

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Sana stopped crying and met Jihyo's eyes. Jihyo cupped Sana's face and wiped the remaining tears. "Sana, I don't know what really happened, but it's not your fault. I am willing to do anything just for you to smile again. I want to see the old Sana. The Sana whose laugh makes this world crazy, whose smile reaches to her cheeks, whose laughter could bring her to tears. I want to know and see that old Sana because I know that Sana—that Sana is worth the effort, and deserves to be happy. Since we met, you know something changed in you, right? I'm willing to keep that change going. I never met your sister, but I know she is eager to see the old Sana back. It's not your fault, Sana." 

Sana gave Jihyo a hug. "Thank you, Jihyo. You never fail to lessen this weight in my chest."

Sana's phone rang—it's from Mina.

"Your sister is looking for you, Sana." Jihyo said. "You should go back now."

"Yeah. I should." Sana stands up. "Let's go?"

Jihyo shakes her hand. "Oh no! You go on ahead. I want to stay here for a little bit. I never get the time of my own. I spent too much playing with the cats and dogs."

"I see. Oh, before I go, I'm inviting you to MiMi's this Thursday. It's the 7th anniversary of the café, and I want to introduce you to my sister. I'll look forward seeing you!" Sana didn't bother hearing Jihyo's answer and she ran off.

Arriving in their home, Mina met her sister at the door and gave her a big hug – baffling Sana. "I thought I lost you!"

"Mina?"

Mina held Sana tight. "Don't make me worry about you so much, Sana. I don't want to lose you too…"

"What are you saying?" Sana hugged her sister back, releasing a sigh.

They released from each other's embrace.

"What's gotten into you?" Sana asked. "Suddenly hugging me and ramble things like that. You're scaring me."

"I panicked when you didn't answer my text and calls. I was about to call the police if you didn't return home."

"Seriously, Mina?" 

"Sorry. When our parents died, and Dahyun gone, I know you are blue. I just don't want to lose another member of the family."

Sana shakes her head. "Don’t worry so much." She went up the stairs. "I'll be in our room."

Without their parents around anymore, Sana and Mina slept in their old parents' room. Despite being a 2 storey house, their house only has 2 bedrooms, 2 lavatories, a kitchen and dining table, and a storage room. Their residence isn't that big. It's only fitting for a 4 member family or less.

Sana collapsed on the king-sized bed after taking a shower. She threw the towel on her head to the chair near the bed. She looks at the ceiling, thinking what to do. She lost interest on her hobbies. Sana loves to sing, she loves to dance, and she loves to write and travel. Now she lost those things. She no longer wants to sing, to dance, to write, and to travel. She just wants to stroll in the park and consume by silence. "It's better for her to be out than to isolate herself in the house," Sana once overheard Momo saying to Mina. Most of the time she helps her sister in their café – which is the only thing that keeps them alive. Mina did not force Sana to mingle with other people to drive her out from her depression, she knows it won’t help Sana.

Sana takes her phone and turns it on. She opened her twitter account but did not find anything entertaining. Even watching movies in Netflix doesn't amuse her.

"Jihyo," Sana mumbled. "Why didn't I get her number in the first place? I'm such an idiot. We became friends for a year and we haven't exchange phone numbers. She didn't even bother asking me!"

As Sana was about to turn her phone off, a reminder popped out of the notification bar, reminding her of an event an hour after the current time: _5th Anniversary with Dubu_. The event reminder popped out as well with a photo – a photo of Sana back-hugging Dahyun while she wraps her arms around Dahyun's neck and buries her face on her hair, while Dahyun – unable to hug the eldest – pulled Sana close by placing her hands back at Sana's waist.

A tear fell down Sana's eyes. "Dahyun…" she sobbed. "Dahyun…" She covered her eyes with her hands and continued crying. 

Time heals, they say. That statement doesn't go along well with Sana. Losing both of your parents in a car crash _and_ your childhood sweetheart on the same day and same accident? Losing your light that guides you out of the dark? The person that helped you stand up and be happy again? Sana couldn't handle the devastation. 

"I miss you Dahyun…" Sana cried. "I miss you so much…"

A head sprung out of Sana's room. Jihyo looks around, watching if someone is inside. She saw Sana on the bed, but as she was to call out her name, she noticed her sobs.

"I knew she was crying!" Jihyo muttered. Jihyo was about to knock on Sana's window to catch her attention, she stopped.

"I love you, Dahyun. Please come back to me…"

Jihyo released a sigh. "That girl is helpless."

The entrance of the house opened. 

"Oh crap!" Jihyo hid herself, hopping Mina won't notice her. 

"I thought I heard someone." Mina said. "God! It's cold!" And went back inside.

Jihyo slid a parchment in the window, hoping Sana would see it and read her message, before she left.

 

~ 

 

Sana opened her eyes. She fell asleep after all the tears that dropped on her pillow. With a stretch, Sana lent out a yawn before sitting up. Mina was still sleeping on her side of the bed – snoring and with a drool slipping out of her mouth.

"Disgusting!" Sana exclaimed. She took the tissue box and wiped the drool of her sister. "She must be tired from yesterday's work."

It was Saturday, a "no-work" day. Sana stands up from the bed and walked towards the comfort room. After washing herself, she went out. She took her phone and read Momo's message – informing her about the family gathering of the Hirai's. She was about to wake Mina up when she noticed a piece of paper laying on the floor.

She read the content written after picking it up. It said: _Saw you crying in your room last night. How about we go out later and have some fresh air? It's a date—more like celebrating together for yesterday's friendship anniversary. We didn't get to celebrate it. – Jihyo_

"How in the world did she gave me this? She didn't even bother putting the time! And how the heck did she knew I was crying? Creepy." Sana looks at the window. "Don't tell me she climbed up!"

Mina woke up from her sleep. "Cut it down will you? I'm having my beauty sleep." She said. "It's Saturday, sis. The only day that I can fully rest so… please… let me… sl… eep…"

Sana looks at her sister and pulls the blanket away, "Get up. It's 10 in the morning, Mina. Momo remind me of the Hirai gathering today in Travolo 24. It's lunch by the way."

With the announcement, Mina abruptly stand up from the bed with a curse, and hastily fixed the cushions before running towards the bathroom. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Mina shouted, coming in and out of the lavatory. "And where the heck is my vanilla soap when I need it for special occasions?!"

"I just woke up as well, just so you know!"

"It's an hour travel to Travolo! Oh my God! Why didn't you set your alarm, Sana?!"

"Why must I set an alarm? I don't have plans for today."

Mina only groaned and pulled out her stack of clothes from the closet, which pissed Sana off. Her sister tends to spend two hours getting herself ready, and being a "time-is-gold" person, Sana hates tardiness of people.

Sana gave Mina the soap she's looking for, "Why don't you just go in the bathroom and rinse yourself? I'll pick out your clothes. Don't even think about applying make-up. A lipstick and baby powder would do. You're pretty anyway so go natural, sis."

Mina grabbed her towel, "Thanks! You're a lifesaver, Sana!"

After choosing Mina's outfit, Sana went down to the kitchen and prepared her brunch. She hummed a song while frying the left-over rice from yesterday's breakfast, and beating up the eggs. 

"1 to 10 I think my thoughts are full of you all day," she sang. She continued humming the melody. Her head moved alongside with the rhythm and melody of the music. 

The door opened, Momo entered with the tapping of keys. "Morning, Sana!"

"Good day, Momo." She greeted back. "Sorry, Mina is still getting ready. We just, well, woke up."

"No worries. I'm used to it."

Sana placed her plate on the table and sat on her chair while still humming the song. "Let's eat! Do you want some, Momo?" Momo, who's been watching Sana since she came, shakes her head with uncertainty and confusion. Sana noticed her unusual reaction and asked, "What? Is something on my face? You're staring at me with an unusual reaction."

"N-no, no. Can I have a glass of water instead?"

Sana stands up, "Sure." Sana hums another song. "Baby think about me all night long. We are together right now." She gave Momo her glass of water, and went back eating her brunch while streaming her phone.

Mina arrive down the stairs. She gives Momo a hug and a peck on the lips. "Sorry, I just woke up."

Momo messed Mina's hair. "Don't worry about it. I brought the car." Momo then looks at Sana. "I never heard her hum since Dahyun died."

Mina followed Momo's gaze and heard her sister humming a song. It's been three years since Sana sang or even hummed. Mina covered her mouth in disbelief and surprise. 

"She's singing?" Mina asked. "My sister is humming. Momo… I'm not dreaming, right?" Momo shakes her head as a _no_.

"Why are you still standing there?" Sana asked. She rolled her eyes and gave mina a paper bag. "A sandwich for you and Momo while you're on your way. Have a fun lunch!"

Mina smiled and wiped her tears. She nods her head and grabs the bag, hugging her sister.

"Mina?"

"I love you, Sana."

Sana jolted. "You're scaring me." She said. Traumatize with the accidents, Sana couldn't help but overthink scenarios in her head. The three words haunts her every time – fearing that if someone will say those words to her, is like they are saying goodbye.

Mina and Momo left. Sana was left alone in their humble home watching Netflix in their wide flat screen TV while eating a bowl of popcorn. After series of movies, dramas, and 5 bowls of popcorn, Sana turns the movie off when she finds no interesting shows to watch.

"This is boring." Said Sana. She looks at the clock hanged on the wall and saw the time: 3:27. She placed the bowl on the table and she lays down the sofa. "What to do today? Mina won't come home before dinner."

Then, she heard a tap on the window. Thinking it's just a trick of her mind, she closed her eyes. Another tap made her to open her eyes. She sat up and looks at the sliding windows. A pebble tapped the window, then Jihyo appeared – her head moving side to side like she's looking for Sana. When she caught sign of her, Jihyo waves her hand as a _hi_.

"What the heck?" Sana exclaimed. She stand up and opened the door for Jihyo to come in. "What in the—"

"It's freezing cold outside!" Jihyo exclaimed, entering the house. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Why are you here? And how did you get inside the gates?"

"Well, I climbed up the gates, duh?" Jihyo sat on the sofa. "I assume you read my parchment."

Sana blinked thrice, then sat beside Jihyo. "Were you stalking me last night? And did you climbed up to the second floor? Did you know that it's _dangerous_ since it's snowing?! You could have fell!"

Jihyo opens her mouth, and closed it with a pout. "First of all, I am _not_ stalking you, I just simply followed you because I am worried for some reasons. Second, I did climbed up the window, _and_ I was right when I feel that you are crying. Third, yes I know it's dangerous, but even if I fall I won't get hurt." She replied. "And I wrote the note while holding onto the railings, just for you to know."

Sana shakes her head. She looks at Jihyo who grabs the remote and turns the TV on. "So why are you here?" Sana asked.

Jihyo replied, not meeting Sana's eye, too focused on the show. "Saw your sister went out of your house without you so I decide to visit in a short notice."

" _Last minute_ ," Sana corrected.

"Why didn't you join your sister and her girlfriend by the way? It's a no-work day after all. You should spend time with her."

Sana leaned on the sofa, grabbing the bowl and ate. "She's going to the gathering of Momo's family. I don't want to go—too many people; I hate crowds. And…" She paused.

Jihyo raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"The place they're going to is right next to the crash site where…"

Silence fell.

Jihyo cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence. "You know, I discovered this place. It's a mall, at the same time not a mall, at the same time a park. You get what I mean?"

"No, but 'kay."

"There's this park inside, and it's more like an artificial place 'cause they can like change the weather using a remote. Well, only the weather. Since its winter and December is a freezing month, I sort of thought to take you there. To warm up, I mean."

"Sure,"

"Really?"

"Why won't I? You asked so I'll go."

"There are people there."

"And?"

"And you said you hate crowds."

"About that—"

Jihyo leaned close to Sana, which the eldest crawled back until she met the arm-rest of the sofa. 

"Why are you leaning back?" asked Jihyo.

"I-I… uh…nothing. For a moment I feel, I don't know, nervous? And why are you leaning your face close to me?" Sana hastily said, as if she was on a race.

"Why?" Jihyo ignored Sana's question. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because…" Sana thought for a moment. 

_Think Sana, think! For goodness sake, think!_

"Because just by thinking about the number of people in the place makes me nervous for an unknown reason, but since it's cold and you asked me, I would love to go with you." Sana finally replied, hoping it would convince her friend.

Jihyo leaned back, crossed her arms, and looks at Sana by the eyes. "You'd go with me in a park thronged with people, but not with your sister in a gathering? Not that I'm mad or something, but isn't that a little unfair? Mina's been reaching out a lot of times."

Sana sighed. "Jihyo, the main reason why I don’t want to go is because of the crash site."

"I know, but the amount of times Mina—"

"I don't want to talk more about this!"

Silence.

Sana sighed once more. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

Jihyo stands up. "Shall we? We don't want to go there filled with a lot of people, do we?"

Sana smiled. "I'll go and wash up."

At the park, Sana was astonished on how the place was _perfectly_ made. There is an artificial fall, a large and wide pond, a mini savanna, a mini arctic tundra, and a mini rainforest. It's like a mini zoo than a park. It's like four habitats combined together.

"How did you find this place?" Sana asked, astonished. "It reminds me of Zootopia!"

"While I was following a cat." Sana looks at Jihyo, "Please don't ask why. Anyway, while I was following a cat I saw a lot of people coming here and I decided to check, and here we are."

The weather changed. From warm and sunny, the surroundings changed to a sullen scenery. The skies darkened, but it's wasn't about to rain – yet. Only a gloomy sky hovering above them.

"It wouldn't rain, right? I mean, it won’t _actually_ rain."

"It will _actually_ rain."

Jihyo and Sana went to a café where they decided to rest in and eat. Sana ordered her frappe, while Jihyo only ordered a cup of water, explaining that she's full and she's not in the mood on eating. Both stared out the window, watching the weather change after a few minutes.

"Amazing how humans can create these things." Sana looks at Jihyo and asked, "Do you think humans also make artificial weather in the whole world? You know, artificial rain?"

"Isn't that just a conspiracy theory?"

"True but it could be possible."

After their short break, the two went out of the café. Sana and Jihyo continued checking the place. They went to the falls where they took selfies; to the large pond where they fed the Koi fishes; the tundra where they took pictures of penguins, which Sana sent to Mina afterwards; the mini rainforest where Sana held a parrot on her arms and shoulders; and the mini savanna where they interacted with ostriches and zebras.

They both sat on the bench.

"Wont these animals stress out with the weather changing time to time?" Sana asked, concerned. "These animals are still kids."

Jihyo shakes her head. "Habitats have their own weather and the weather out of their grounds does not affect them. You shouldn't worry, Sana. What kind of management would ever mix four habitats and a weird weather?"

Sana heard her stomach grumbled, which made her cheeks blush red. Jihyo laughed at her reaction while Sana looks away and pouted her lips. She couldn’t help but laugh with Jihyo when the girl fell from the bench after all the laughing. Sana stopped however when she felt someone is watching her. She looks around and only saw more people passing by the area. She brushed the feeling off and wandered around. 

"I'll go check if there are food stalls nearby. Stay here." Jihyo said and left. 

Sana stayed. She played with the pebbles under the bench, and kicked them. It's felt like forever since she was alone in a crowd. Ever since she met Jihyo, whenever she feels down, the girls suddenly pops out and accompany her. Jihyo doesn't talk much, she rather listens to Sana more. Sana thought that moment that Jihyo was sent by God, a heaven sent when she felt like dying. She knows that little by little she is getting better, but deep inside her, the tragedy will always remain to haunt her.

Sana felt a strange feeling again. She looks behind her and wandered her eyes for a suspicious person. She can really feel eyes are watching her – watching her every move.

"There are no stalls here!" Jihyo arrived. "I'm quite disappointed. Is something wrong?"

"I-uh…" Sana stammers. "Nothing."

A bell was heard.

"Ops! Closing time!" Jihyo said, looking at her watch. "They close at 5 so we got to go, Sana." She grabs Sana's hand and they walked to the exit. 

Sana stopped, taking her phone out of her bag. "Before we go," she pulls Jihyo close. "One last selfie?"

Jihyo smiles, shaking her head. "One last selfie. Phone please?" they take their positions, and with a click their photo was taken. "Shall we?"

 

~

 

Walking to Sana's house, the two are covered in silence. Sana watch Jihyo got distracted by things – mostly animals that stray by. Sana couldn't help but smile while watching her friend catch her attention when she sees something that amazes her. Sana missed the feeling of happiness and she thanked Jihyo for bringing that happiness back. She can notice that she starts to smile most of the time, even at home. 

"Look at this cute little feline!" Jihyo exclaimed, patting a cat. "She got a collar! Now where is your mommy or daddy? You seem lost."

Sana bent her knees and read its name. "Diane, what a nice name for a beautiful feline. Dahyun loves animals. She has a fear of dogs so she barely spend time with house pets back then. One time we saw an injured cat near the restaurant we went to and we adopted it. We named him Damon, and Dahyun got fond of him; it made me happy when she finally got to have a pet. When he died, Dahyun was heartbroken." She pats the cat. "Your expression when you saw this cat remind me of the past. You really like cats, Jihyo."

"Of course! I love cats. I used to have a cat as well. She died though." 

A girl came running. "Diana!"

Sana stand up with Diana on her arms. "Is that your mommy, Diana?" the cat meowed.

"Thank you for finding, Diana." the girl said. Sana handed her Diana, "I've been looking her for an hour now. She just jumped off the car. Thank goodness I saw you with her. Thank you, really."

Sana smiled. "No worries. She's such a nice pet."

"My name is Nayeon, by the way." Nayeon greeted. 

"My name is Sana."

"Who were you talking to? I noticed you talking with someone."

"Oh! This is Ji—" Sana turns to Jihyo but found the girl not right beside her, "—odd? My friend was here. She's the one who saw Diana."

Nayeon gave Sana her card, "Here's my card just in case you see Diana again. This cute little girl tend to roam in the city every time we get to visit my dad in the company. Thank you, Sana, and to your friend as well."

Sana bids goodbye and watch them leave. She reads the card Nayeon gave her: Im Nayeon, CEO. +82********** Jadongcha Company.

"Where is Diana?" Jihyo popped out of nowhere that frightened Sana. 

"You scared me! Where have you been?"

"I thought buying Diana something to eat so I went. Didn't find anything though. Where is she?"

"Her owner saw her and took her away. The owner is a CEO of a well-known company here! I am completely overwhelmed! Our dad used to work in their company." 

Sana noticed people looking at her. She felt a hand grabbed hers and looks at Jihyo.

"Let's take you home, okay?"

They continued to walk. Sana couldn't help but think of questions inside her head. All this time, it's all about her, what about Jihyo? Jihyo barely talks about herself – about her life. She knows little about her friend, and thought how to ask her without being rude – overthinking that maybe Jihyo never talked about herself is because it is something hard for her to talk about.

"Say, Jihyo." Sana called, stopping. Jihyo looks at her. "It's been a year since we became friends but I never really know you that much." 

Jihyo remained silent.

A wind attacked them both, "I want to know more about you, Jihyo. I want to know more about the girl who found me." Sana said, smiling.

Jihyo sighed. She then looks at Sana, "Sana, I…" Jihyo paused. "I don't have a phone."

"Eh?" the wind stopped coming.

Jihyo chuckled. "I don't have a phone. I've been wondering why you didn't asked about my number yet, I thought you were just shy or maybe uninterested. Since we're having this talk, I just want you to know."

"Oh," 

"And I wouldn't mind you asking about myself." She looks at the house behind them, "You should go in now. Mina is waiting."

"But—" before Sana can speak, Jihyo hugged her. 

_Warm. She feels warm._

"I'm glad I met you, Sana." said Jihyo.

Sana hugs back. "Me too, Jihyo. I'm glad I met you. You changed me – somehow."

The warmth brought by Jihyo that day was strange. It was warmer than the heater in Sana's house – or was it just Sana's body temperature circling? Whatever it was, Sana feels warm after three years. But it was also cold. Some part of Jihyo were cold.

"I think we should—" Sana held Jihyo tighter, "Sana…"

"A few more, please?"

"You missed her, don't you?" Sana nods her head. Jihyo sighed and pats Sana's head. "You have to let go, you know. Your breath tickles my ears…"

Sana pulls away and saw Jihyo's face in red. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

Jihyo bit her lip, "I'm weak when it comes to my ears…" Sana bursts out laughing. "Why are you laughing? Is my weakness a laughingstock?!"

Sana shakes her head and wiped her tears, "You looked cute. It couldn't help but laugh. That's the first time I see you in that expression. I'll bury it deep in my memory."

Jihyo clicks her tongue and starts to walk back. "Whatever, go back inside already!"

"Goodbye, Jihyo."

Jihyo shakes her hand, "Bye, Sana. See you tomorrow." She said and stopped. Jihyo watched Sana enter the gates. " _Hopefully…_ "  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good? Sorry, it took me a while. AFF and AO3 have troubles in publishing lately. Let me know what ya'll think on today's update!

**Author's Note:**

> Trashy-Authornim is indeed back! Another short-fic, and yes, tragic. This one is only a 4 chapter or less story so don't worry. I'm updating my other fanfics as well lolol. All feedbacks are appreciated.


End file.
